dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Cressida Allen
'''Cressida Gwendolyn H. Allen '''is a first year Gryffidor studying at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Family History Cressida is Muggle-born, coming from a rich muggle family. She has two twin siblings named Charlie (short for Charlotte) and Jasper, and one of her parents (her mother) is still alive. Her Grandmother is a squib, coming from a pureblood family. She also has a cousin named Leo. Appearance Cressida is tall and has light colored skin. She has long, dark red hair and bluish green eyes. She is very skinny. She also wears sparkly earrings most of the time, as they come from her home. She also has another scar somewhere in her arm, because Mercury scratched her. Etymology Cressida means 'Golden', while Gwendolyn means 'white moon' or 'fair one from the pool'. Biography Early Life Cressida comes from a happy, rich, Irish Muggle Family that moved to England sometime when she was seven. They were completely normal, except for Cressida. She showed signs of being a witch from an early age. The earliest one being that she could touch and play with fire, literally. Only her older brother Jasper was able to notice this, and tried to tell their parents but they wouldn't believe him. At school, Cressida made lots of friends. Although only some of them are true friends, as some of her friends tell her that the others are only friends with her because of her family's wealth. Which leaves Cressida to wonder who's a real friend and who's a fake. Another time when they were accidental magic coming from her was when she was at school, and the plants in her group's project died. Somehow, she was able to make them come back to life. When she was ten, when her father died. Her family is able to cope though, and have retained most of their wealth. She had a lot of accidental magic back when she was a kid. A lot of them inexplicable, up until she recieved her letter for Hogwarts... Life at Hogwarts Acceptance She thought someone was playing a practical joke on her when she opened the door to find a strange person dressed in robes. Confused as to why the stranger knew her name, she ran upstairs to her parents and asked them to come down. The stranger explained that she was a witch, and although she remained skeptical, her parents seemed convinced. First Year She became best friends with a Slytherin named Amelie Hall. She also gained some points due to her recitation in Herbology. Personality and Traits Cressida is sarcastic, headstrong, brave and likes to have fun. She studies only when she needs to, and loves to play pranks. She likes to make mischief. She's protective of her friends, and if you hurt them, she'll hurt you. Probably, depends on who you are. She's quite in awe of Hogwarts, and loves magic. She likes to explore the castle to see everything she can so she could tell her family about it. She pays attention attentitively in classes as she wants to learn everything she can about magic. She's not exactly that nice to people she doesn't know, but she's nice once you get to know her. She also speaks with a slight Irish accent, having grown up there. She's also quite cunning and sneaky, but since she heard bad things about Slytherin, she didn't want to be placed in it. She isn't that good with animals either. She'll stand up for what she believes in, and won't let anyone stop her. Skills and Magical Abilities Cleverness Cressida is quite clever, not exactly smart, but more of clever. She likes to play pranks and cause michief. The sorting hat considered putting her in Ravenclaw as well as Slytherin, as she is quite cunning and sneaky. Subjects and Hogwarts Mythology She's read Percy Jackson, so she has a fairly good idea about Greek gods. Although sometimes she might slip up in class and start claiming that there's a Camp for demigods somewhere in New York, or that demigods have ADHD and dyslexia. She also reads the other mythology centered books by Rick Riordan, like the Kane Chronicles and Heroes of Olympus, making her quite good in the subject. Herbology Most of the magical accidents that happened when she was younger had something to do involving plants. She has an aptitude for Herbology and it's one of her favorite subjects. Acting Cressida is a gifted actress, she can be quite believable if she needs to, and she considers this skill helpful when it comes to a prank and she gets caught. She can fake cry too, so watch out, you might not know if she's acting or not. Talk Bubble Belongings Wand Ebony, 11 inches, Phoenix Tail Feather wand. Ebony is said to be possessed by those with the courage to be themselves. She was instantly attracted to the wand, due to it's handsome appearance. It's also quite good with combative magic and transfiguration. Mercury Mercury is the Roman equivalent of the Greek god, Hermes, who is the messenger of the gods (and her favorite god from the Percy Jackson series). Since Cressida isn't that good with animals, Mercury isn't really that friendly to her. Mercury is a male Screech Owl that her parents insisted she buy at Diagon Alley so she will be able to write to them. He is a loyal pet, although he doesn't like Cressida that much. Invisibility Cloak When she found out about these, she freaked, excited. She bought one and although she knows that they wear out, she bought it anyway. She finds it excellent for spying on other people. Camera She brought a camera with her to Hogwarts. Her father loved photography, and this trait has been passed down to her. She wants to show these pictures to her brother: Jasper, seeing as he's a muggle and would never get to see Hogwarts at all. She likes bringing it with her some days, days when she has enough time to go around and get a quick picture. Spells 1st Year *Bluebell Flames *Color Change Charm *Cushioning Charm *Expelliarmus *Herbifors *Wingardium Leviosa *Lumos *Petrificus Totalus *Protego *Vitis Venit Quick Info Trivia *Her favorite book series is Percy Jackson, and she learned most of her knowledge for Mythology from said series *She's not good with animals. *She's afraid of ghosts, and nearly screamed when she found out there were ghosts at Hogwarts. She tries to avoid them as much as she can, and tries not to be rude and run away when she sees one. *She is left handed *Her favorite color is red. Part of the reason she wants to be in Gryffindor. *Her favorite subject is Herbology House Points Earned/Lost 1st Year *+5 (Herbology Answer) *+5 (Herbology Answer) *+5 (Herbology Answer) *-5 (Late To Astronomy) Signature Category:Red Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Gryffindor Category:1st Years Category:First Years Category:Name begins with "C" Category:Pet Owner Category:Students Category:Student Category:Witch Category:Muggle Born Category:Female Category:Born In Ireland Category:April Birthday